The invention relates to a housing combination, such as the cabinet or case of a record player having a dust cover for closing the upper side of the housing, in which the dust cover comprises a sliding section having a central upper portion and two side portions which adjoin the upper portion and whose lower edges are slidable on the housing near opposing side walls of the housing. In a closed position of the dust cover, a pivotal front section occupies an erect position relative to the bottom wall to close the sliding section at the front. In an open position of the dust cover, the front section has been tilted and slid back together with the sliding section, and is situated in a position substantially parallel to and near the central upper portion of the sliding section.
Such a housing may serve to accommodate a variety of products, for example it may serve as a record-player cabinet or as a storage case for records, the dust cover forming a suitable closure for the housing. After being moved to the horizontal position, the front section can be slid back with the sliding section to give access to the interior of the housing. The advantage of such a dust cover is that it can be opened even when the vertical clearance above the housing is substantially smaller than the clearance required in the case of a housing whose entire dust cover is pivotable, so that the housing can be installed, for example, between two shelves which are situated a small distance above one another.
A known housing of this type is the cabinet of the Dual brand record player "Model KA 61" from Dual Gebruder Steidinger (West Germany). In this known housing the front section, after it has been pivoted, can be slid back together with the sliding section to give access to a part of the turntable and the pick-up arm of the record player, thereby enabling, for example, a record to be put on or to be removed from the turntable.
For its pivotal movement the front section in said known housing is pivotally connected to the upper side of the sliding section. When the dust cover is opened and closed the entire front section is swung through a position in which it is situated perpendicularly above the sliding section. For this movement the clearance above the sliding section should be at least equal to the height of the front section, so that for opening the cover of the known housing a substantial vertical clearance above the dust cover is required.